Não é de muito sucesso
by Yunus-chan
Summary: Ino era uma escritora iniciante, que só escrevera um livro. Sua história não fez muito sucesso, e ela estava insegura com seu segundo livro. Sua mãe e seu irmão a insentivaram, no mesmo dia em que seu visinho agiu estranho. GaaIno, one-shot.


Yooo, minna.

Já perdi a conta de quantas one-shots e fics eu já escrevi, mas essa é a segunda que eu posto aqui.

Ela é uma GaaIno. Tudo bem, primeira vez que eu me arrisco a escrever alguma coisa que preste de algum outro casal que não seja SasuSaku.

Bem,espero que gostem, boa leitura e blá, blá, blá ..

Legendas

- Fala

"pensamento"

(N/A:meus comentários)

Notas: Queria agradeçer a critica que eu recebi em outra one-shot. Não citarei o nome, por que eu me esqueci. Sério, eu vi isso a muito tempo atrás. Me ajudou muito, mesmo que eu já estivesse muito mais avançada. Aquela história, foi a segunda one-shot que eu escrevi, por tanto eu já estava melhor na escrita. Mesmo assim, me ajudou.

_**Não é de muito sucesso...**_

- Então filha... Já terminou de escrever seu novo livro?

Yang Yamanaka estava visitando sua filha, e aproveitava para saber de tudo, tudo mesmo da vida pessoal e social de sua filha. Atualmente, Ino estava no começo de uma carreira longa de escritora. Não era muito famosa, pois só havia públicado um livro.

- Oh mamãe, está realmente muito dificil. As vezes me pego pensando na possibilidade que existe de que eu possa desistir de escreve-lo.

- Não, não faça isso irmã.

Seu irmão, Deidara, também estava lá. Mãe e filho tentavam convenser a Ino continuar o livro. Tinham certeza de que o livro seria um grande sucesso, só o que faltava era a auto-confiança vinda da parte de Ino.

- Sei que não posso... A editora não gostaria nada disso, afinal, eu já marquei até o prazo de entrega.

- E é para quando?

Yang indagou, enquanto bebericava o líquido dentro da xícara que sua filha havia lhes oferecido.

- Na primeira sexta do mês que vem.E isto está muito perto.

- Entendo.

- Minha irmã, acho melhor você ir tentar escrever alguma coisa. É muito necessário para você.Logo você, que sempre sonhou em ter esta carreira, não pode desistir deste jeito.

- Tudo bem. Querem mais alguma coisa?

Ino se levantou. Caminhou até o comodo ao lado do local onde estava, a cozinha.

Seu irmão e sua mãe seguiram a jovem loira a sua frente, entrando na cozinha logo após a Yamanaka mais jovem. Cada um em um canto, continuaram com o diálogo que a cada vez se animava mais, logo chegando no assunto "casamento".

- Mas e então Deidara...

Ino fitou o irmão, e que estava recostado em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa de vidro cristalino.

- O que foi?

Mantiveram o sorriso no rosto, era comum aqueles diálogos felizes entre irmão e irmã. Yang ficará feliz por ver que seu casal de filhos se davam tão bem como ela esperará antes de Ino nascer.

- Quando é que você vai afirmar o seu relacionamento com a Konan?

b- Bem, nós não pensamos nesse assunto agora. Ela é muito jovem para isso, e precisa fazer suas escolhas direito.

- Sei bem como é.

Yang mativerá-se sentada ao lado da filha, fitando o filho mais velho enquanto ele dirigia a palavra para Ino.

- Mas e você? Não tem nem um admirador, ou seja, paquera?

- Não...

O olhar triste demonstrou o que a jovem sentia.

- Não encontro nenhum que queira alguma coisa séria comigo. Até a Sakura já conseguiu um namorado que se preze, menos eu.

- É... Até que a Sakura faz um par bonitinho com aquele tal de "Uchiha Sasuke".

-Verdade...

Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, a mãe dos dois jovens resolveu se pronunciar.

- Filha, e aquele tal de "Sabaku no Gaara"?

- Mãe, ele é apenas meu visinho. Além de que ele nem liga para mim.

Baixou o olhar, todos sabiam que ela nutria algum sentimento por ele, mas constumavam finjir que aquele tal sentimento não existia. Afinal, fariam de tudo para que Ino não sofresse ao lembrar de que não era correspondida.

- Calma filha, sei que no fundo ele gosta de você.

Mativeram o diálogo naquele estado, enquanto Ino tentava escrever. Dizia que conseguia escrever melhor enquanto conversava com qualquer pessoa que significasse muito para ela.

Depois de em cerca de uma hora, mãe e filho decidiram deixar Ino descançar, já que no dia seguinte seria segunda e ela tinha de ir para a editora, onde trabalhava.

Levou os dois até o portão, e ficou no mesmo local por pouco tempo a mais. Esperava ver alguém, mas especificamente seu visinho, mas negava isso

Suspirou cansada de esperar, depois de ter ficado poucos minutos no portão de sua casa. Sua mãe e seu irmão já haviam virado a esquina da comprida rua Demonês(N/A:sim, nomênho tosco!êé).

Entrou novamente em sua casa, trancando o grande portão. Adentrou a sala e se jogou no sofa. Ficou ali, por longos e bons minutos. Refletiu sobre a vida, organizou os pensamentos incertos, e até conseguiu ter idéias para o seu livro.

bSorriu. Se levantou mais aliviada e foi para o seu pequeno escritório. Entrou no comodo e fechou a porta atrás de si. Logo caminhou sobre o gélido piso de mármore, até chegar a frente de sua mesa.

Acomodou-se na poltrona giratória que lá havia e pôs-se a escrever.

Passou oras e oras daquele jeito, levando o lápis a boca e passando a fitar o nada, enquanto procurava ter mais idéias para seu livro. A cada idéia brilhante que tinha, sorria enquanto passava aquilo para papel. Terminou de escrever o grande capitulo final e ligou o seu notebook. Acessou o documento aberto,onde havia gravado todos os 39 capitulos de seu livro.

- "Apenas momentos"

Pensou,como era de seu costume, em voz alta. Gostou do resultado. Após corrigir os possiveis erros gramaticais, salvou o documento e fechou o notebook.

Saiu do escritório e foi direto para a cozinha. Pegou na geladeira uma garrafa de água gelada, indo até a pia. Encheu um copo e logo após bebeu o conteúdo de dentro do copo.

Guardou a garrafa, enquanto escutou a campainha de sua casa tocar.

Olhou para o relógio. 11h58m.

- "Merda... Daqui a pouco é meia noite e já tem algum idiota na porta da minha casa!"

Caminhou em passos pesados até a porta, abrindo-a violentamente, enquanto dirigia-se para o portão(N/A:porta e portão são diferentes. .--.).

Parou em frente ao gélido portão de ferro, destrancando o mesmo e o abrindo.

- O que você qu...

Foi impedida de dizer qualquer coisa,pois forá surpreendida por um cálido beijo. Resistiu no começo, mas acabou se entregando e aprofundando o beijo. Passeou com sua mãos por entre o cabelo de quem quer fosse, enquanto esse "quem quer que fosse" segurava sua cintura.

Se separaram por falta de ar, fazendo assim, com que o rapaz que beijou a Yamanaka corasse, e deixasse uma loira confusa.

- Gaara?

Continuaram a se fitar.

- Me desculpe Ino...

O ruivo baixou o olhar, enquanto sentia as maças do rosto esfriarem.

- Por que fez isso, Gaara?

-Argh... Não vou conseguir dizer. Esqueça.

bEle se virou, passando assim a ficar de costas para sua visinha. Sentiu-se envolvido pelos finos braços dela. Ela havia lhe abraçado pelas costas.

Permaneceram assim, ali, parados, no meio da calçada em frente a casa de Ino.

- Ino... Me solte!

- Não... Isto até você me explicar o motivo de ter feito isso.

O relógio principal marcou 12h00m, assim como todos os relógios da cidade.

- Esqueçe Ino!

- Tudo bem então.

Desgrudou do rapaz e virou cabisbaixa. Entrou em sua casa ainda triste. Afinal, o que ele queria aquela hora? E ainda a beijava sem dar explicações... Alguma coisa ele tinha!

Gaara continuou parado. Não teve coragem de terminar o que havia começado. Talvez se deixasse para o outro dia... Isso! Deixaria para terminar de fazer no outro dia.

Todos estavam em suas camas, provavelmente dormindo. Menos ele. Alguma coisa havia acontecido para deixa-lo assim. Ele sabia o que era. Sempre conseguirá se controlar quando sentia qualquer coisa por uma mulher. Mas não com ela. Oras, era só uma loira que mexia com seus pensamentos. Não podia fazer isso!

Mas sentia que tinha que se explicar. Era o minimo que poderia fazer agora. Se ao menos conseguisse.

A imagem da garota triste e desentendida a sua frente voutou para atormenta-lo. Será que nunca esqueceria daquilo?

Era dever dele tentar esquecer, mas não era dever faze-la sofrer.

Levantou-se de sua cama e ainda descalço foi até fora do quarto. A leve brisa gélida do local tocou-lhe o peito nu. Já devia ter decidido, nem que tivesse de pular portões iria falar com ela naquele instante.

Caminhou apressadamente até a cozinha. Sem se importar com o estado em que se encontrava saiu. Simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu.

Andou em passos apressados até a casa da loira. Não se deu ao trabalho de tocar a campanhia. Assim como já sabia, queria pular o muro, e assim o fez.

bUm leve ruído ouvido ao longe, nada que pudesse tirar Ino de seus incertos pensamentos. Não teve mais nenhum problema, a não ser com pela porta. Bateu duas vezes. Logo mais gritou pelo nome da jovem.

O grito chegou aos ouvidos da jovem rapidamente, assustou-se com tal gesto de qualquer pessoa.

Correu pelos corredores ainda com sua habitual camisola vermelha de seda com rendas rosa choque.

Chegou a porta e destrancou a mesma, abrindo-a logo em seguida.

- Você de novo, Gaara?

Um leve semblante triste. Gaara se aproximou dele e segurou seu queixo. Centimetros longe dela.

- Eu te amo!

Logo a beijou. Ino desta vez não hesitou, se entregou completamente, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

- V-você está falando sério?

A moça tomou a palavra assim que se separaram.

- Nunca falei mais sério.

- Eu... Também te amo, Gaara-ikun/i!

Ele sorriu, a abraçou, beijando seu pescoço. Aproximou seus lábios da orelha de Ino, e depois de beijar-lhe o lóbulo sussurrou:

- Quer se casar comigo?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero!

Se beijaram novamente. Aproveitaram cada minuto daquele momento.

No dia seguinte...

- Gaara-kun!

Ino batia eufórica na porta do noivo.

- O que foi Ino?

- Eles gostaram da minha história.

- Claro que sim Ino. Sem sombra de dúvidas que gostariam.

- Agora eu não preciso mais usar qualquer frase que contenha o "não é de muito sucesso".

- Isso mesmo Ino. Não precisa mais!

A pegou no colo e girou junto dela. Colocou-a no chão logo em seguida.

Mais um terno e cálido beijo, misturado com paixão fechou o dia deles. Enfim, felizes.

_**The end--**_


End file.
